German Patent Application No. DE 34 07 725 A1 describes that a detachable electrical plug connection, for the insertion and withdrawal forces of the plug, in relation to the plug receptacle, to be applied by means of a locking lever mounted on the plug, can pivot and is supported during pivoting on guide tracks of the plug receptacle.
The locking lever is an essentially U-shaped bracket whose limbs are connected in the form of elbows. A bolt is mounted close to the free end of each limb, which bolt projects on the inside of the limb and is articulated into a hole in the plug housing such that it can pivot. A guide bolt which engages in a guide track of the plug receptacle is mounted in the elbow region of each limb, on its outside, the guide bolt and the associated guide track being formed so as to run conically in opposite directions.
During the production of such a locking lever, the lever base body, as the sheet-metal bet part, on the one hand and the bolts and/or guide bolts, as rotating parts, on the other hand, are produced separately. Each of the bolts and the guide bolts is fitted on the ends associated with the limbs with one retaining pin, which is inserted into corresponding holes in the limbs and is then fixed by welding.
As a result of the manufacturing, which runs counter to economical production, the fabrication of these locking levers is cost-intensive in a disadvantageous manner.